The Yellow Eyes
by Hermione Aquatic
Summary: Draco and Hermione set in an alternate muggle universe. Creepy Thriller. All characters belong to Ms. Rowling. Please review!
1. Chapter 1

Draco rolled over as something hit his head. It was his wife's arm. Lately, she had been turning and tossing a lot in her sleep. He turned to look at the clock mounted on the wall as he slowly got up and stretched. 6:15. That left him exactly two hours and 15 minutes to get ready for work. Draco rose from the bed and walked to the window. He looked outside and sighed. What was supposed to have been a warm and sunny day was now a cold and rainy one. It was very dull and grey outside. He let down the curtains and got back in bed, pulling the covers up to his waist, hoping he could sneak in a quick nap. Hermione mumbled something in her sleep and snuggled close to Draco, settling her head in the nook of his shoulders. Draco let his eyelids drop.

Draco awoke this time to the sound of sirens blaring off in the distance. He frantically looked around his bedroom to find Hermione missing and only calmed down once he realized it was his wife's alarm. He reached over and turned it off. The singing coming from the shower suddenly stopped and out stepped Hermione. Her face was luminous and smiling, just like her cheerful personality, and her long, brown, curly hair clung to her back. She stopped on her way to the dresser and turned to look at her husband. His blond locks were swept across his forehead and his grey eyes were piercing into her brown ones. She walked to the bed and knelt down.

"Honey..? Is everything alright..? How come you're not up yet, we've to get to work soon."

Draco gave his wife a quick peck on the lips before jumping out of bed and hopping into the shower. After a quick breakfast, the two got ready for work and climbed into his car. They were already late. In an attempt to get to work faster, Draco reversed the car but quickly slammed the brakes.

"What is it?" Hermione questioned.

"Oh, nothing, I thought I saw something." Draco responded. In reality, he had seen a black cat cross behind the car. It had the creepiest eyes he'd ever seen and it was that colour that made him halt. He pulled out of the drive way and took the highway to Hermione's office. They ended up waiting an extra hour, due to the rain and an accident on the route. Finally, Hermione got out of the car and walked towards her office building. She turned around and watched her husband as he drove to the university where he lectured. She entered the building and fast walked to her desk, hoping no one noticed she was late.

It was a typical work day for Hermione. She managed to plan her forthcoming trades and even had the time to finish the review on the past month's sales. There was something weird though. Throughout the entire day, she got the eerie feeling that someone was playing with her hair and patting her face. On the way to the washroom, she felt some tapping on her shoulder and turned around, only to find no one. It was one strange day.

Draco was exhausted, but he was still excited. For some weird reason, the bright yellow eyes of the cat he crossed the morning, haunted him throughout the entire day. He got home early, showered and put on a nice tux. After styling his hair, he sat down and waited for Hermione to get home. His wife walked in, surprised that her husband got home so early. Before she could open her mouth, he placed a finger on his lips, silencing her; he then told her to get ready, they were going out to a fancy restaurant.

* * *

"Can I open my eyes yet?" Hermione asked, beginning to get impatient.

"Uhh..just hold on, we're almost there." Draco responded. The horrible weather took him forever to get to the restaurant he had in mind.

"There. You can open them now."

Hermione gasped. She was at the most expensive restaurant in the country, standing in front of a table covered in roses, with a chocolate cake with the words "Happy Anniversary, Love" written on it in beautiful cursive. The lighting was bright and it contrasted with the dark weather outside. She was so busy with her work she forgot it was their wedding anniversary. The two had a lovely night and Draco presented Hermione a charm bracelet. It was a gold band with a single Hello Kitty pendant in gold. On the back, it had the initials C.L carved into it. Hermione took no notice right away, but that night as she lay down in bed, after spending some passionate time with her husband, and took off the bracelet, she realized C.L were the initials of her cousin who disappeared a few months ago.

* * *

Hermione's acting strange, Draco thought. Ever since their anniversary, his lovely wife no longer gave him affectionate kisses or even greetings when she entered the room he was in. Malfoy racked his brain, trying to remember if he forgot her birthday, but that had already passed long ago. It would be almost 18 weeks that Hermione had been ignoring him. Even worse, Hermione was frequently sick and she wouldn't let him near her.

* * *

It was a dark, stormy night. Draco was caught up in the traffic and got home late. What scared him was the fact that no lights were on in the house. Just as he stepped out of the car, he saw the black cat again with its creepy yellow eyes. He quietly entered the house, hoping Hermione would make an appearance, but no such thing happened. It was complete silence. The door creaked, as he opened it, leading to the stairs that would take him to the kitchen. The eerie darkness in the house, along with the claps of thunder startled him, making him jump every few seconds. He tiptoed his way upstairs and paused on the way to their bedroom. A source of light was streaming through the bottom of the kitchen door and Draco swore he could hear hushed voices whispering. He pushed his way through the kitchen door, heart trembling with fear-

"SURPRISE! Happy Birthday!" yelled his wife, bouncing with excitement. Of course it was his birthday. The two had a wonderful dinner. After dinner and desert-the delicious fruit cake, Hermione cleared everything off the table and poured two glasses of red wine. She seemed nervous about something. Draco picked up his own and drained the entire glass, exhausted from his day of work.

Hermione started off slowly " I know we've waited a long time for this to happen, and I only found out a few days ago, but we're going to be parents. I'm pregnant with twins..."

Draco desperately wanted to pick her up and twirl her around, but he fought against the strong urge to puke out his internal organs. Hermione had recently recovered from the death of their still born daughter, Cassiopeia and he was genuinely happy for his wife. Suddenly, blood started pouring out of mouth, nose and eyes.

Hermione continued "However at the same time, I know it's you who kidnapped Cassandra and made us all suffer, so I have no choice, but to do this."

Hermione picked up her glass and started to drink the wine. Draco could distinctively remember a tear rolling down her cheeks and she slumped down with him and muttered "Happy Birthday".


	2. Chapter 2

Draco woke up in a white room. It took him a few glances to realize that he was in a hospital room. A nurse rushed in and realizing he was awake performed several tests on him. A young police officer then walked in and interrogated him, asking Draco why he was found lying on the kitchen floor with a pool of blood around him. The young Malfoy explained everything that happened, but he was quickly interrupted:

"What do you mean you're wife poisoned you? Your wife was away on a business trip, remember?"

Draco could not believe what he was hearing. He asked several of his friends and they all told him it was true. One of his colleagues explained that he came to check up on Draco and found him lying lifeless on the floor, surrounded by blood. There was no one else and nothing like wine glasses and dessert plates. Everyone knew Hermione had left a few days after their anniversary, but oddly enough, Draco couldn't remember it.

Hermione walked into the hospital room, looking all flustered. She was still in her work clothes and she had just gotten off the plane. The stress and worry was evident on her face and she fretted over him, demanding to know what happened while she was away.

Later that night, after Draco was discharged, he explained exactly what (he thought) happened. The story was so horrid for Hermione who loved her husband dearly, she went and puked in the washroom. They then proceeded in spending a passionate night together.

The next day, Draco got a phone call from his wife, during one of his lectures. Hermione had gone to the hospital for a check-up and she yelled into the phone with joy: "Love, We're going to have twins!"


End file.
